Manually actuated switches are used in a wide variety of applications. Of particular relevance to the present invention is the switching of low current signals that are suitable for use in a variety of situations, including relatively hostile environments with respect to humidity, temperature, and other conditions that may cause corrosion or oxidation of switch contacts. Of additional relevance to the invention are manually actuated momentary switches that provide a desired switch condition when manually actuated, but return to a different switch condition when released. In some of these momentary switching arrangements, it may be necessary or desirable for the switch to exhibit certain tactile characteristics such as the amount of force required for manually actuating the switch and/or tactile feedback often referred to as “snap-action.” Further, a growing need exists for switch arrangements in which electrical components are incorporated within a switch assembly so that the switch assembly is capable of providing electrical signals for controlling various kinds of electronic and electrical devices.
Although the prior art has, in part, addressed the noted considerations and requirements, a need exists for a switch arrangement that singly or collectively offers improvement as to each of the noted structural and operational characteristics.